Never Let Me Go
by INeverKnewLoveHurts
Summary: If you love me why did you let me go? Tony Stark life is going down the drain, after the devastating attack on New York City. Tony finally was able to think is this really the way he want to spend his life. After the breakup with his girlfriend Pepper Port, Tony turn... Full Summary Inside Rated M, don't like don't read, it rated m, review, review.


**Author note: **

**Hi guys it me TDID (The Day I Died) I changed my name to INeverKnewLoveHurts. This is my first time doing an Avengers fanfiction so please bare with me. I know I haven't post any nee chapters for my other two story but I'm working on it. I been having problems with college but now I have time I will work on my stories. I would like to thank Lenkiryuu, Oliviamae745630, Demonicneko4, XcaughtLikeAflyX,Zaya Red Bloom, and everyone else for being with me. The greatest thanks go to my beta The-Turducken-Affair i couldn't do this without you, thank so please review and tell me what you think did I motion please review! ! **

**Summary:  ** If you love me why did you let me go?

Tony Stark life is going down the drain, after the devastating attack on New York City. Tony finally was able to think is this really the way he want to spend his life. After the breakup with his girlfriend Pepper Port, Tony turn to alcohol, halfway through his bottle Tony look up to find Loki staring at him across the room. Why is he here? How did he escaped? And why did he came here to the Stark Tower. What happened when Tony find himself falling for the God.

You say you love me then never let me go.

**Never Let Me Go **

_Why?_

_Why did this happened?_

_Why?_

That is all Tony could think about as he opened up another bottle of Jack Daniel's and chugged it halfway through. Ever since Pepper broke up with him and married one of his workers, Jasper McCall, Tony had begun drinking again, and wondering how the hell all of this could have happened.

One second he was fighting Loki, the next his girlfriend had broken up with him and gotten married. She even had the courage to send him a wedding invitation which he declined with a _"__I'll probably be busy__"_, and here he was drinking on the day of the wedding depressed. Sighing Tony looked up. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Loki staring at him from across the room.

Loki...

"Holy shit what the fuck am I doing daydream about Loki of all peoples? Why can't it be Thor?!" Tony sputtered to himself. "Shit, I need to stop drinking."

Loki eyebrows raised, as he listened to Tony Stark talking to himself. Walking forward, Loki stopped until he was a few feet away.

"As much as you might wish for this to be a dream, I can assure that I'm very much real," Loki commented, as he looked around the tower.

"What! How the fuck did you escaped? You should be rotting in prison." Tony said, as he looked around for his beeper he made to call his suit to him.

"Damn, I left it in the lab." Tony thought unhappily, He jumped off the bar stool and walked backwards toward the elevator, keeping Loki in his sight.

Loki smirked at Tony, finding the way Tony was acting to be quite amusing.

"Now Stark do you really think it is a good idea to run away from me?" Loki warned as he stalked forward slowly.

"Who say I'm running away?" Tony snapped as reached behind him and pressed the down button to his lab.

_"Come on come on come on." _Tony thought frantically. The elevator doors opened and Tony raninside, quickly pressing the number to his lab floor. He couldn't help but grin when the door close shut in Loki's face.

"Jarvis!" Tony said, sighing in relief.

"Sir?" Jarvis answered.

"I need you to contact Steveand tell him to get everyone here as soon as possible cause Rock Of Ages is back," Tony ordered.

Suddenly the elevator shut down.

"What happened, Jarvis?"

"The transfer of power between the Tower generator and the elevator control system has stopped, sir."

"Can you reroute systems, or transfer power from the backup generators."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Loki have complete control over my system. Jarvis replied.

"Shit!" Tony with dissatisfaction agitatedly.

"I really thought you were smarter than that Stark," Loki chided from behind Tony. "Did you think a simple Midgardian _toy _could stop me from getting to you?"

"Crap." Tony yelled in shock, spinning around to see green eyes glaring down at him. Tony grunted as Loki pushed him against the wall, Loki slamming his palms on either side of Tony head.

Why are you doing this?" Tony muttered, agitation coloring his tone. Suddenly a wicked grin crossed Loki's face, as he leaned so close to Tony he can feel his breath. A shiver of fear went through Tony at the way Loki grinned at him.

"Well?" Tony questioned, keeping a brave face.

"You don't need to know Stark," Loki purred. Tony felt all the blood rush to his groin when Loki purred his name, and began shifting from one foot to another, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pant.

"Do you find my voice pleasant Stark?"

His voice was teasing, almost flirty. Was Loki flirting with him?

Tony started to have a freak out moment in his head, thinking,_ "How could it be possible? Wouldn't Loki __rather__ throw him out the window of his tower again?"_

While Tony was freaking out, Loki choose this moment to slid his fingers under Tony shirt and skimmed over his stomach, his bellybutton, to the button of his pant and paused when he saw the bulge there.

"Oh," Loki whispered, smirking. "I didn't take you for the type of man to get hard for an enemy, do you want to cum?"

"Yes...wait totally not." Tony gulped, trying to push Loki away from him, but he wouldn't budge.

Loki rubbed his hand over the bulge and squeezed. Tony moaned as a shot of pleasure struck through his body.

"But this tells a whole different story," Loki began, jerking Tony's member to show exactly what he meant by this. "Wouldn't you like to cum in the hand of a God?"

Tony moaned again, unable to stop his growing pleasure from being known.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I hope I don't regret this." Tony rambled in his mind as he grabbed Loki face and kissed him full onthe lips. A flicker of emotion passed acrossLoki's face, then changed to lust as he kissed Tony back eagerly and pressed his body closer to Tony.

"You know, after this, we are going to have a long talk," Tony breathed, pulling away and wrestling out of his T-shirt, while Loki remove his green tunic. "A serious talk,Reindeer Games."

"Stark." Loki sighed, unzipping himself out of his green and leather suit.

"You must never forget what I am, who I am, what I can do to you, and what I will do to you Stark." Loki said looking intently into Tony eyes.

"Shit." Tony rasped, pushing down his gym pants, freeing his erection, and kicking it away from him. Loki smirked, as his expression grew feral. his upper body now on display for Tony eyes to look at. Tony couldn't take it anymore, he reached down and unbutton Loki pants, as Loki watched him and pull it down until it reveal his erection.

Tony hummed in approval, when he saw Loki was fully endowed.

"Fuck." Tony whispered.

"Soon enough," Loki purred as he reached down and rubbed their erections together.

Tony leaned up, allowing his lips to come in contact with the luscious lips in front of him and sighed the God's name into delicate lips.

"Loki."

The God finished closing in the small almost nonexistent distance between the two of them and pull Tony's lips into a dominant hold. Thrusting his tongue inside Tony's mouth,Loki allowed his hand to fall from Tony face towards his neck and tentatively ran along slender fingers up and down Tony neck.

Tony moaned lustfully into the kiss as Loki tongue coaxed through every inch of his mouth, his own hands gripping the God's neck tighter and allowed some of his finger to entwine with silky raven locks.

Tony nipped softly at the tongue inside his own mouth and grinned into upon hearing the small moan from the God lips before he deepened the kiss.

Loki felt Tony's legs wrap themselves around his waist and quickly grabbed Tony's thighs to keep them both from falling. Loki gasped at the feeling of Tony's legs latching up towards his groin area.

Loki pulled free from lips whose alcoholic taste had managed to leave him breathless.

Reaching down and grabbing his and Tony's erections and squeezing them together, both moaned at the contract as pre-cum linked out. Loki smeared the pre-cum around two of his fingers and reached behind Tony. Then Loki placed a finger inside Tony's tight entrance, still rubbingtheir erection together by moving his hips.

Tony stiffened at the sudden intrusion, it felt weird and no amount of distraction elsewhere could block his mind from the unfamiliarity and uncomfortableness of it completely.

Loki waited until Tony relaxed a bit before putting another finger inside, releasing his penis to concentrate on preparing the billionaire. Tony was still tense, and Loki has to stop kissing the billionaire in favor of scolding Stark into relaxing. Tony scowled at him, his face showing his discomfort, but Loki could feel him trying to loosen up enough for a third finger to enter.

Finally, Loki added the third finger and continued to move inside the man, looking for that spot that would make the billionaire relax so Loki could enter him. His erection throbbed painfully, and he felt like he was about bursts from his need to enter the billionaire's tight hole.

His finger hit against a bundle of nerves and Tony let out a loud husky moan of pleasure. The feeling that the spot elicited in Tony was more intense than anything he had ever experience thus far. He felt it pulse throughout his entire body and found himself pushing against the fingers, wanting more.

He was panting and made a grunt of annoyance, when instead of feeling Loki fingers enter him deeper to hit the spot again, Tony find them pull out of him completely.

Loki, unable to wait any longer and deeming the billionaire stretched enough, atube of lube manifested from thin air, coupled with a wink from Loki, opening it and thoroughly coated his erection with the slick, cold substance.

"Hurry the fuck up." Tony panted, wrapping his arms around Loki neck, and wanting to feel that pleasure racing through him again, Loki grunted in response and led the head of his cock to Tony's entrance, pressing against the pink hole and thrusting forward, they both moaned as he entered. Loki braced himself as he slowly pushed forward his penis sliding deeper and deeper in that tight heat.

"Oh Shit." Tony groaned, trying to relax as Loki took him.

"Stark." Loki purred huskily. Tony gasped and Loki took it as a sign that Tony was ready, because he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still inside the billionaire before thrusting forward again. Tony's only response to that was moaning, soLoki pulled out again, shifting slightly adjusting Tony's leg around his waist for more leverage, and thrusting more deeply.

When he thrust this time, he struck that wonderful sweet spot that brought Tony straight to La La Land. He moaned and shook in pleasure. Loki smirked, his eyes closing as he pulled out and pushed in again and again into Tony's sweet hole.

He repeated the motions of pulling out and thrusting back in, his speed picking up and breathing became more erratic. He grabbed Tony's leaking cock and pumped in sync to his thrusting. Tony was overwhelmed with the pleasure from both ends his body meeting each ministrations, searching for the intense release that was building up inside him.

"Come for me Stark," Loki growled into Tony neck.

Release and white star clouded Tony's vision as he came, Loki's name on his lips.

The sound of Tony releasing himself and the loud lustful voice that cried out his name pushed Loki over the edge, along with the sudden tightening of Tony's hole around his member. He felt himself come inside Tony, moaning with pleasure as he did.

Loki grabbed Tony around his waist and slid down the elevator wall with Tony in his lap, both of them completely spent, panting from the exertion.

"Fuck." Tony panted, laying his head against Loki shoulder.

"Yes indeed," Loki commented, panting just as hard. He closed his eyes, still inside Tony as he tried to catch his breath.

Tony was dead tired. He was beginning to fall asleep, but then remember where he was.

"Loki..after what we just did.. what does it mean to you? Are we still enemies?" Tony questioned, needing to know will happen next.

"I cannot not explain the situation right " Loki said, looking Tony in the eyes "But you will find out soon enough and decide if we're enemies or not.

With a flick of his hand the elevator start moving, Loki grabbed Tony on both sidesof his face, kissing him slowly and gently like a lover. They were still kissing when the elevator door open.

Still attached to Tony's lips, Loki looked over Tony'sshoulder to see his brother look at them glaring at them and winked at him.

Tony jumped when he heard a roar and spun around to see Thor look in disbelief and rage.

"I'm fucking dead," Tony thought.

Out loud though, Tony said, "Ummm… Hi Point Break. When did you hey here?"


End file.
